


Time Travel! Now You're Smol Again!

by Mistical52



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, Honestly Time Travel is my jam, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Tell me if I miss any tags, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: It was the Agni Kai. Zuko hadn’t had this nightmare for years. Every time he thought he was over it the nightmare would happen again. Zuko would never be free of this day.The Fire Sage called for the match to begin.AKA: Zuko gets thrown back in time and into his younger body. Just in time for the Agni Kai with his father.
Comments: 181
Kudos: 2159
Collections: The Best of Zuko





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/gifts).



> I've been wanting to do a time travel fic for atla for a bit, but I didn't really have a plan. Then Aloneintherain answered a few askes on their Tumblr (CaptainKirkk), namely, when would be the worst time to send Zuko back into the past?  
> The answer was, of course, the Angi Kai.  
> Yeah so here we are! I hope everyone enjoys!

It was the Agni Kai. Zuko hadn’t had this nightmare for years. Every time he thought he was over it the nightmare would happen again. Zuko would never be free of this day. 

The Fire Sage called for the match to begin. 

Zuko tensed as he turned, he knew what was happening. He knew what was going to happen. He was too small, too young, too inexperienced as always. Zuko tried to breathe, even as his eyes landed on his father. He could see his father so well with both eyes and Zuko could hear every step so clearly with both ears. 

That was strange, he could never see or hear this well from his left side. Zuko had spent almost half his life with his scar. It had been so long that he had all but forgotten what it was like to have full vision and hearing. He never had full vision or hearing in his dreams anymore. Why did he now?

His father was stepping closer, and with every step, Zuko tensed more, “Please father,” fell from his lips before he registered his mouth opening, “I’m sorry I spoke out of turn. Please, father, I am your loyal son,” the words felt like ash in his mouth. Zuko was still standing but he was shrinking and curling in on himself. 

Every part of him was screaming to move as Ozai came closer. A number of the parts sounded like his friends. Suki, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. They screamed and shouted at him. This was his life. He should stand up for it. He didn’t deserve this. A yell that sounded a lot like ‘Move Sparky!’ finally jolted Zuko into action. 

Zuko took up a weak stance, “I do not wish to fight you father.” Zuko’s heart was thundering in his ears. 

“You will fight for your honour,” declared Ozai. 

That, that was what properly snapped Zuko out of it. He had his honour. Zuko was the one who decided if he lost his honour, _not_ his father. “I do not wish to fight you father, but I will.” Zuko straightened and his eyes burned with determination.

Ozai must have seen some of it because he stopped and slid into a stance. 

“I am not fighting for my honour, you are fighting for yours,” declared Zuko. 

That got a reaction out of Ozai, it was a twisted smile, “Oh am I? And why is that?”

“You have disgraced the Fire Nation. You twist history to favour the Fire Nation. You let people go hungry in favour of military productions, you send a battalion of _recruits_ out to be slaughtered as bait and that’s just a handful of examples,” supplied Zuko. 

Ozai’s face scrunched into a scowl, “You will hold your tongue if you know what’s good for you.” 

“Sorry, but I’m pretty bad at risk assessments regarding myself,” said Zuko with a wiry smile. Zuko couldn’t believe it, he was sticking up for himself against his father during the Agni Kai. His nightmare never went this well. Zuko let out a breath. It felt strangely real. Everything felt far too real for a dream. Zuko pushed that thought from his mind. Technically if Zuko defeated his father he could be crowned Fire Lord. This was an Agni Ka after all. 

“You have brought dishonour to the Fire Nation, as such you are unfit to rule,” Zuko was painting a large target on his back now, “I challenge you for the title of Fire Lord.” 

The crowd collectively gasped and Zuko heard a quiet ‘Zuko no’ from his uncle. 

Ozai’s eyes narrowed, “You ignorant,” Ozai took a step forward, flames curling around his hands, “foolish,” Ozai stepped closer, “child.” Ozai stopped two steps from Zuko, “You will pay for your insolence. You are no match for me!”

“And yet you challenged me anyway,” retorted Zuko looking his father in the eye. 

With a snarl, Ozai pushed a jet of fire towards Zuko’s face. Zuko inhaled as he swiftly stepped under the attack. Zuko exhaled as he brought his foot down with a flash of fire next to Ozai’s foot. Ozai took a hasty step back from the flames and Zuko pushed forward with the same attack. Every step was fire right next to Ozai’s feet. Zuko was breaking Ozai’s root and causing the Fire Lord to stumble. 

After seven steps of an embarrassing retreat, Ozia had had enough. Fire under Ozai’s feet sent him up and over Zuko and away from the fire step. As Ozai flew overhead he poured fire over the top of Zuko, who just managed to roll out of the way. When Zuko recovered he returned fire and sent his own fireball, however, Ozai swatted it out of his way before he landed. They were now facing the opposite way. Ozai was standing where Zuko started and Zuko was on his father side of the court. 

Ozai set up his stance and released a large stream of fire that rushed towards Zuko. This stream of fire was large enough and strong enough to reach Zuko from halfway across the field. If this was against any inexperienced bender or a non-bender then it would have been deadly. However, this was Fire Lord Zuko, who had sparred with Aang, Katara, Azula and Toph. Azula at twenty-three was at _least_ as good as father before he lost his bending, likely better. 

Zuko breathed and parted the mass of angry rushing flames. The stream of fire was long and intense, however, the fire all flew past him leaving Zuko completely untouched. 

Once the fire died down there were murmurs in the crowd when they saw Zuko still standing. 

“Huh, Zuzu’s gotten better.” was the only actual sentence Zuko heard.

Ozai’s eyes were wide as he stared at Zuko for a moment before Ozai’s features pulled into a scowl again. 

Zuko breathed in and took a leaping step forward before shooting a curling jet of fire towards Ozai. Zuko’s wasn’t quite as big, but it was bright and flecked with purple, pink and green. It was a powerful torrent of colours and heat, which Zuko had only begun to perfect in recent years. Zuko didn’t need colours in his fire, however, it was a great distraction technique. 

When Zuko let his fire go he was not surprised to see his father still standing. Zuko knew he would need to do better to defeat his father whether it be in reality or a dream. 

A flicker of blue and a slight shift in stance was all the warning Zuko got as he saw Ozai send lighting crackling towards him. 

“No!” came a terror filled cry from Iroh in the stands. 

Zuko paid little attention to his uncle’s distress, everything was under control. Zuko caught the lighting and sent it back to Ozai’s feet just as quickly. The lighting sparked up a bang of fire and smoke where it hit the ground. Zuko rushed in and sent a short flare of fire ahead to keep him covered. The smoke cleared enough for Ozai to see the blaze of fire heading towards him. Ozai pushed the fire aside but failed to notice the small boy just behind it. By the time Ozai’s vision was clear Zuko had slid down and knocked Ozai’s feet out from under him. 

When all of the smoke and fire gone, it was easy to see Fire Lord Ozai on his back with Zuko’s fist inches from his face. 

So many emotions crossed his father's face as Zuko held his small fist in front of it. There was surprise, confusion, frustration and fear. Zuko felt satisfaction seeing the fear cross his father's face, but that satisfaction was replaced in an instant by guilt. Zuko had no desire to take pleasure in fear or pain. He was nothing like his father. Zuko would never hurt an innocent and he would not let Ozai hurt the innocent anymore. 

Zuko held his fist there for a number of long moment. 

“Finish it!” snarled Ozai. 

Zuko’s face twisted int a sour expression. Zuko shot a burning ball fo fire, it scorched the ground next to his father’s left ear. 

“I don’t take orders from you anymore,” retorted Zuko as he stared down at Ozai with eyes far older than his face. 

“Coward,” snapped Ozai. 

“It’s called mercy, but I suppose you don’t know what that is,” commented Zuko unimpressed at his father’s remark. 

“Prince Zuko is the winner of the Agni Kai,” announced the Fire Sage, “As witnessed by the Agni, Prince Zuko defeated Fire Lord Ozai in the challenge for honour and the throne,” the Fire Sage paused and swallowed, “As such Prince Zuko is now the Fire Lord.” 

Everyone in the stands was silent. While Ozai’s mouth tipped down to an angry silent snarl. 

Zuko eyed Ozai for a little longer before lowering his stance and backing off. 

Zuko’s eyes swept over the crowd. Iroh looked so relieved and when he made eye contact with Zuko he visibly sagged and his eyes softened. 

Now that the fight had ended Zuko couldn’t shake the feeling that this was more than a dream. It couldn’t be real, could it? 

What was the last thing he remembered? Where did he fall asleep again? Was it at his desk? Zuko didn’t remember going to sleep. 

“When did you learn to fight?” barked Ozai, his tone made it sound like a command. Ozai was more or less sitting now. 

“When I started bending. But I learnt the most from my friends,” 

His friends, wasn’t he with his friends? Investigating a spirit problem? 

“You don’t have any friends,” sneered Ozai. 

“I do. We’ve beaten you and brought balance to the world,” 

Osai scoffed, “Your reign hasn’t begun yet.”

Zuko looked his father dead in the eyes, “Yes it has.” 

Silent fury slithered onto Ozai’s face, creeping into his fingers and curling his hands. 

Zuko’s eyes flicked back to the stand where Iroh started making his way to the arena with Azula. Iroh looked back at Zuko and instantly Iroh’s eyes widened and Iroh opened his mouth to yell a warning. 

Zuko saw Iroh’s expression, he heard the shifting of arena ground and the rustle of fabric. Zuko’s eyes snapped to his father. Ozai was lunging at Zuko his right hand hot and heading straight for Zuko’s face. Everything was so slow, Zuko saw it, he almost froze at the sight. The yell in the back of his mind and the yell from his uncle, along with his fighting experience managed to keep Zuko moving. Zuko tried to back away from the flaming hand. Zuko raised his right hand and sparks became a fire that pushed out making its way towards Ozai’s chest. Zuko tried to push Ozai back with fire, to keep him at a distance while his left came up to try and push Ozai’s hand off course. Ozai brought up a hand to push some of the fire away. He still kept coming each millisecond he was closing in the gap. The hand brushed against Zuko’s left forearm and instantly the heat and pain shot through Zuko’s arm. However, Ozai’s hand was forced up slightly. The face was no longer the target, now it was just the eye. 

Ozai’s hand connected. The pain was agony. This wasn’t a dream. This wasn’t a nightmare. This was real! 

Ozai couldn’t hold for long, Zuko was still trying to push Ozai away with fire, and it was working. Ozai could only block so much. As soon as Ozai connected he expected Zuko’s flames to die out but they burned, larger, hotter and brighter. Ozai couldn’t redirect the flames, he had to let go and dodge Zuko’s fire. He didn’t manage to escape unscathed. Ozai had small burns from the licks of fire that got past his defences. 

Zuko cut his fire and scrambled away with quickened breaths as soon as Ozai let go. Zuko brought his left arm up to cover his injured face before he shot out a warning fireball at Ozai’s feet. Ozai just laughed as he advanced, 

“I told you that you were no match for me,” Ozai continued to step forward. 

A wall of fire flared to life between Zuko and Ozai. 

“That is far enough brother,” said Iroh firmly from the edge of the burning wall. 

“Uncle,” Zuko whispered. 

Rushing footsteps approached Zuko. Looking at the noise Zuko tensed until he recognised the Royal Physician. 

“Prince Zuko!” the physician called as they skidded to a stop next to Zuko. 

“Hello, Physician Tomo. I think I have a little burn,” said Zuko quietly as he swayed a little. Zuko lent his good side onto the physician and promptly passed out. Uncle was here, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him now.


	2. Still Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wants to make the world a better place, the Royal Physician just wants the lil' Fire Lord to get better and Iroh wants Zuko to sleep.

It was pleasant, warm and Zuko was on a nice soft bed. His scar ached like it hadn’t since it was fresh, but otherwise, Zuko was perfectly content to lay here for a good while. However Zuko could feel the sun, it was just past mid-morning.  
It was past mid-morning! Zuko shot up into a sitting position and started to scramble out of bed.

Why had no one woken him?! He had so much to do! Zuko would have to skip breakfast and have his staff bring him snacks for his morning meeting instead. Although Zuko knew they would bring it regardless of whether or not he asked. They always did whenever he missed breakfast. 

Zuko started to move around his room, had someone moved his furniture? It was in all the wrong positions. This was his room right? He didn’t accidentally wander into a guest room by mistake, did he? Zuko studied the room, it was definitely his. It was the Fire Lord’s quarters, but the furniture was all wrong. It was as if the room had been reverted to when it was Ozai’s quarters. 

A frown pulled at Zuko’s face. His scar hurt. There must have been a storm or something last night. Zuko groaned, he needed some nice hot tea. Bringing his hand up to relieve some tension Zuko started to massage his scar. Pain burst forth from his scar and instantly Zuko stopped. Was there fabric on his face? Zuko gently brushed his fingers over his left brow and felt fabric. 

Zuko tried not to scowl, his scar didn’t agree with that movement today. Zuko walked over to the full length mirror that was in the bedroom. Zuko startled and lost his breath at the same time.

“Great and powerful Angi,” whispered Zuko.  
What  
On  
Earth  
Happened?

He was so small! He was so small and he had a bandage over his scar. Was he thirteen? Oh, Toph and Azula were going to laugh at him so much. 

“By the Angi, how am I thirteen again?” Zuko asked aloud his confusion spiking, “Was it the spirits? We were in the Earth Kingdom, why did everybody bring me back to the Fire Nation?” Zuko started to pace. 

The prior events flicked through Zuko’s mind. He was helping the gang with spirit activity in the Earth Kingdom and when a spirit rift, or opening, or something, opened up under him. That was the last thing Zuko remembered before he was standing in the arena for the Agni Kai again. 

Did he really stand up to his father? Zuko felt sick, a hand held his stomach while the other covered his mouth. He thought it had all been a dream. He didn’t mean to defy his father he never would have- No. That’s not true.  
He, he would have. Zuko slowly straightened and forced the taste of bile back down. Ozai was not his father, not in any way that mattered. Zuko breathed, in and out. He was not thirteen anymore. Defying his father shouldn’t make him feel so sick. Zuko rarely thought about his father's desires anymore. They didn’t matter to Zuko. Slowly Zuko started to feel relieved, and he buzzed with that feeling. He stood up for himself! He stood up for himself again and now Zuko would make sure that this father, that Ozai would not hurt anyone else. 

Zuko chalked that brief feeling of nausea up to hormones, not revisiting trauma. He had hormones again since he was thirteen right?  
Wait, he was thirteen again. He was years in the past. Could he, could he change things? Could he make them better? 

Zuko straightened, his mind was set. Zuko didn’t know if he could truly change anything but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. After all, he had been running the Fire Nation for eight years now. He knew the ins and outs of his country, better than his father ever could or ever did. Zuko had been running the Fire Nation longer than the brief reign of Fire Lord Ozai. He had also fixed a large number of oversights and missteps which had appeared or were made more prominent during Ozai’s reign where the people were neglected and the war was prioritised.  
Zuko was going to make things better for his people, and maybe even the world. 

The groan of the door caused Zuko to pause his thoughts and swivel to face the door with a defensive stance. There was no knock, however, assassins don’t usually use the door. 

Physician Tomo paused halfway through the door staring at Zuko like a deer-rabbit caught in the cabbage patch. There were a few very long moments of staring where Zuko straightened up his posture and dropped his slightly defensive stance. 

“Royal Physician Tomo,” Zuko greeted with a nod taking pity on the Physician. 

“Fire Lord Zuko!” said Physician Tomo, startled into action at Zuko’s acknowledgement. The Royal Physician bowed deeply, “Sorry to intrude without announcing my presence I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” 

Zuko raised a hand and gave a gentle smile, “It is fine, I assume you came to check my bandages?” 

The Royal Physician looked down to their hands where they held a tray with a basin, clean bandages and some burn salve, “Yes I have, if your Majesty will allow me?” 

Zuko gestured to a sofa and low table to the side of the room. Physician Tomo finally walked through the doorway and placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa. Zuko sat down on the sofa leaving plenty of space for Tomo to sit and change Zuko’s bandages and clean the burn.  
Physician Tomo first looked at the burn on Zuko’s arm, which Zuko had completely forgotten about. It stung but it wasn’t that painful. The salve was probably numbing it. Zuko managed to get a look when Tomo removed the bandages and cleaned the burn. It was a large burn that covered a portion of the middle of his forearm, however, it only looked like a second degree burn. So it should heal well and leave no scar as long as it was properly tended to. Physician Tomo applied the salve and rewrapped Zuko’s arm. Next Physician Tomo gently removed the bandages and cleaned the burn on Zuko’s face before inspecting the wound. Zuko sat very still during this, although he did wince when Tomo cleaned a particularly tender spot. 

“You seem very calm about this Fire Lord Zuko,” commented Physician Tomo. 

Zuko already lived almost half his life with a scar like this so it didn’t bother him, however, he couldn’t say that to Physician Tomo. Instead, Zuko shrugged and said, “I’m still alive.”

Physician Tomo froze for a solid moment, before continuing to check Zuko’s burn, “Yes you are.”

Physician Tomo’s voice sounded weak and wavering in Zuko’s bad ear, however, Zuko was sure that it had nothing to do with his hearing. Zuko wanted to see what expression the Royal Physician had along with that voice, however, Tomo was on Zuko’s bad side and Zuko couldn’t turn while the Royal Physician was examining him. 

“Your burn is not infected and is healing well. We will apply more of the salve which will speed up the healing and soothe the burn,” informed the Royal Physician then they started to softly apply the salve. 

“How long was I asleep for?” questioned Zuko. 

“Just two days. I thought you would have slept at least another day,” admitted Physician Tomo.

“How bad is the burn?” asked Zuko, he needed to know if it was any better or worse than the first time. 

Physician Tomo hesitated, “It’s not good your Majesty. It will leave a permanent scar,”

“What about my eye and ear?” Zuko cared little about the appearance of the scar. 

“I am unsure as of yet, we need to wait until the burn has partially healed before we can test. However, you will likely have some trouble hearing due to the burn damaging the external portion of your ear. We will wait until the risk of infection is minimised before analysing the damage further,” 

Zuko hummed in acknowledgement, his hearing seemed no worse than usual so far, “I understand, do what you think is best.” 

“I will Fire Lord Zuko. Thank you for your patience,” 

“Thank you for your hard work Physician Tomo,” Zuko returned earnestly. 

Just as Physician Tomo was rewrapping Zuko’s burn with clean bandages the door quietly swung open again. This time Uncle Iroh walked in. 

“Hello Uncle,” said Zuko with a small smile.

Physician Tomo nodded briefly to Iroh before binding the bandages. 

“I recommend you rest Fire Lord Zuko, sleep will help. If you wish I can come back with herbal tea to further dull the pain. It will not take long,” 

“I would be grateful for that Physician Tomo. If you could also ask the servant to bring in a bowl of rice or a small meal that would be appreciated,” asked Zuko with a shy smile. 

The physician packed up their belongings and bowed to both Zuko and Iroh, “It is no trouble. I will be back soon,” said Royal Physician Tomo before leaving the room. 

Iroh nodded to Physician Tomo as they left. 

As soon as the door closed Uncle Iroh turned to Zuko with a worried frown however Zuko spoke before him, “How is everything going in the palace? What happened to my father?”

“Everything is fine. The personnel know how to run things, and your father is currently in a secure prison cell with guards I trust. He is currently awaiting his sentence,” 

“What will his sentence be?” asked Zuko tilting his head slightly. 

“That is for you to judge, once you are well. However, he did attack you after you won the Agni Kai and were declared the Fire Lord by a Fire Sage. As such that was an act of treason, not to mention attempted murder,” 

Zuko hummed, “I will need to revisit the laws regarding treason,” usually the punishment for treason would be death. However, Zuko had no desire to have his father killed. Unfortunately, Zuko would need to do something about his father. Along with any supporters Ozai had within the court. Though, Ozai was likely to have less supporters since he dishonoured the laws of an Agni Kai. However, Zuko was thirteen, people would assume that he is a child in body, spirit and mind, and as such would not be fit to rule. Zuko would have to gain allies fast if he wanted to maintain his position on the throne. If he wanted to keep this position to help his people. Advice from his Azula would be perfect right about now. She was always good at reading people. Uncle would be able to help him, though, as long as people didn’t turn to Iroh too much. 

“Princ- Fire Lord Zuko, I know that Ozai is your father but please do not let him go unpunished for his crimes,” Uncle Iroh practically begged. 

Zuko gave his uncle a soft smile, “Don’t worry Uncle, Ozai will pay for his crimes against the crown and for the neglect of his nation,” 

Iroh seemed surprised, “Of course Fire Lord Zuko. I am glad to hear it,” 

Zuko nodded then stood up and started to pace, “I will deal with the matter of my father another time, however, I would like to repair things within our country. I am aware that not all towns have reliable sources of food. That is a problem that needs to be fixed immediately. May I have a map marked with all of the villages which are suffering from food shortages? I would also like to send people out to those locations to assess the situation,”

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Iroh tried.

“We need to suspend current military activities until I can assess the front lines and figure out how to proceed. Order all troops and ships to either hold position or retreat to the nearest secure position. They are not to engage unless it is to defend against attacks,” 

Iroh frowned before his expression shifted back to something akin to worry, “You need to rest,” implored Iroh. 

“I’ve slept for two days. I've already rested. Besides I’m not planning on going anywhere until Physician Tomo says I can travel. Not that I’ll need to, there’s plenty of work I’ll need to get done here first. Although I would like to personally see some of the villages which have been hit the hardest by the lack of consistent food,”

“Zuko-” Uncle Iroh tried again as he stepped closer to Zuko who was still pacing. 

“But currently the other important thing is to make sure our troops don’t do anything without my approval. I want to try for a treaty with the Earth Kingdom, or at least a cease-fire. I know I can’t just give them back ‘Earth Kingdom land’ because some of our people live there now. That was a huge mess last time and I’m not sure how I’m going to handle it without the Avatar this time. That is assuming I’m alone? No, Aang would still be in the ice. That’s another thing I’ll need to figure out. It would be nice to have Aang here, Angi, even Sokka would be good, he could help with to form treaties with the Water Tribes-” 

“Zuko!” Iroh barked, before lowering his tone back to its soothing gentle default, “You need rest.”

"I'm fine Uncle, it's just a burn. It's not like I had a heart attack," said Zuko dismissively. “I can still work.” 

“Injuries require periods of rest to recover from, no matter what they are,” said Uncle Iroh, who didn’t look very impressed. 

Zuko let out a huff and sat down on the sofa, “Fine I will rest after I have had the herbal tea and some food. But I’d still like the troops and ships to halt all attacks until further notice, and we do need people sent to assess the food situation. I can review the maps another time but it will take time for people to reach the destinations and send back their reports. It is also urgent to send the messages to our military and navy. We need to suspend activity until I can plan the Fire Nation’s next move. Or preferably until we stabilise our nation.”

“Who are you?” Iroh asked, his voice was harsh. 

Zuko blinked owlishly at his uncle, “I’m Zuko, your nephew,” said Zuko slowly with a tilt of his head and confusion in his eye. 

“You are too prepared. You have too much knowledge. I was willing to wait and see why my thirteen year old nephew knew these things, but the more I listen the more different you are. You speak of stabilising the nation and calling forces to retreat so you can from treaties. You used katas in the Agni Kai which I know Zuko has not yet learnt. Your fire had colours. You redirected lightning,”

Zuko realised what his uncle was getting at and rubbed the back of his neck without looking his uncle in the eye, “Yeah redirecting lighting was probably the big give away right? I mean you haven’t taught anyone else the technique yet. I think I’m the only person you ever taught it to,”

“I have never taught that to anyone,” said Iroh firmly glaring at Zuko. 

Zuko looked at Iroh and held his gaze, “Not yet. You haven’t taught it to anyone yet,” 

Iroh frowned, it was a cold frown. For once Zuko could see that uncle and father were in fact related. That cold stare must run in the family, Azula can make the same one. 

Zuko sighed, “Uncle please, I am your nephew. I am Zuko, although I’m not the Zuko you know,”

“Oh?” said Iroh in a way that was singing with his disbelief. 

“Who else would you willingly teach how to redirect lighting?” responded Zuko, before he took a breath in and out, might as well explain. Zuko was going to tell his uncle anyway, “I am Fire Lord Zuko, of Sozen’s line, and firebending teacher to the Avatar,”

That last part seemed to catch Iroh’s attention. 

“I have ruled the Fire Nation for eight years and I helped put a stop to the one hundred year war,” continued Zuko, “Until the Agni Kai my last memories were from helping the Avatar solve a spirit problem and falling through a rift or opening,” 

“Are you trying to tell me that you travelled through time?” asked Iroh, sceptical with his hands in his sleeves. 

“Yes. I know you don’t believe me. I’m not sure how it happened either, and I’m not sure which way is best to prove it. I have information on Aang, that might be the best?”

“Aang?”

“Yes, the Avatar. He’s a young airbending monk who ran away before the attacks on the airbenders occurred. Aang went into the Avatar state and was trapped in the ice at the South Pole for a hundred years. Ask King Bumi, he knows Aang, they were friends.” 

“Why would I talk to King Bumi? He is a king of the Earth Kingdom,”

“Because he’s a member of the White Lotus, like you,” replied Zuko, “There’s no need for that look uncle, I’ve known for years. The White Lotus helped to reclaim Ba Sing Sa after Azula managed to capture it,”

“Azula captured Ba Sing Sa?”

“Yes, she falsified her identity and disguised herself as a Kioshi Warrior, allowing her to enter Ba Sing Sa and topple their defences from the inside,” informed Zuko. 

“That does nothing to convince me,” responded Uncle Iroh with a neutral expression. 

“What would you like me to say then? That I met the two dragons you supposedly killed with the Avatar and they taught us how to properly firebend? That you created lighting redirection by studying waterbenders?” Iroh’s expression was still neutral so Zuko kept going, “That the first time I faced my father in an Agni Kai, I begged for his forgiveness and he still burnt me and sent me to find the Avatar to regain my honour?” 

“Ozai still burnt you?” that seemed to shake Iroh a little and his shoulders lost a bit of their tension. 

“I disrespected the Fire Lord. I was thirteen and was still learning katas, there was no way I was leaving that arena uninjured,” Zuko sighed, “He never really loved us, he only wanted power. Mother was the only one who actually cared,” 

Iroh’s face softened, “Zuko, I care for you,”

Zuko gave his uncle a sad tender smile, “I know. You always have. You were usually on the front lines and you had Lu Ten to care for as well. But I know you care for me, I’ve seen how much you do,” said Zuko, his voice rising from quiet to soft but confident, “When father banished me and sent me to find the Avatar you came with me. I can never thank you enough for staying with me and putting up with my bad attitude,” 

“I, I have never done those things,” responded Uncle Iroh.

“If things went how they should then you would have. You are my uncle and much more of a father than Ozai ever was,” Zuko gave a bright warm smile, despite the fact that his burn disagreed with the expression. It was his Uncle that he was smiling for. It may not be the Uncle he remembered but it was the Uncle he loved regardless. 

It was slow at first, then all at once Iroh closed the distance and embraced Zuko in a soft gentle hug, “You are Zuko,” he breathed softly, “I feared that a spirit possessed you,” 

Zuko returned Uncle Iroh’s hug. 

“No, it’s just Zuko here,” he said quietly, “I’m not going to let a spirit stop me from helping my people, my friends and my family, even if no one remembers. I am here, so I will try to make things better for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry if Zuko chose not to punish Ozai the man would never have a chance to reclaim the throne. Ozai might conveniently slip and drown, or fall off a cliff, or raiders might have attacked the transport.  
> It was such a tragedy that Ozai, father of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula died in an unfortunate accident. - General Iroh, son of Azulon and Uncle of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula. (Who used none of his connections to make sure that his brother wouldn’t come back)
> 
> Also thank you, everyone, for the overwhelmingly positive response! I die every time I look in my emails and see kudos or comments! Like it's insane! 
> 
> A number of ideas/headcanons that I have, are attributed to MuffinLance, such as firebenders being able to feel the location of the sun and as such tell the time with it. 'Towards the Sun' points out political matters and cultural differences which are all super important when running a country. Which time travel Zuko will have to deal with once he has a stable situation. Also, see if you can spot the 'Towards the Sun' reference. 
> 
> Your kudos make give Zuko bigger portions of food and your comments make Ozai's cell colder and damper. 
> 
> If you want you can check me out on Tumblr under Mistical52 (general account) or Misti-art (art account). Feel free to ask questions or chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Btw Zuko is, or was 25 before he time travelled.   
> I may or may not write more of this, so we'll see. I do kinda want to write about Zuko undoing the mess that is the atla world.  
> I also want to do another atla time travel fic with Adult!Zuko being shoved back in time. (Also partially inspired by Aloneintherain)  
> But yeah we'll see. Reality, unfortunately, comes first. 
> 
> Your kudos help Iroh kick Ozai's butt!  
> And your comments wish Zuko a swift recovery!


End file.
